OUR ADVENTURE
by Angel-and-Rainbow
Summary: Sort of WWEThe Matrix Crossover. Smith and The Twins kidnapped two best friends and the Hardy Boyz try to save them, but...
1. Default Chapter

~*~OUR ADVENTURE~*~  
  
A/N Hey! ^_^ This is our first fanfic. Please don't be so hard on us, if there are some mistakes. We aren't really from San Francisco, we such put it there in random because if we would put our own city, that wouldn't fit in the story. We both hope you like the story.^_^  
  
IN A STORE  
  
Two girls were looking for new movie in one of the San Francisco's stores. Weather was good  
  
sun is shining and it was warm.  
  
"Hey!! Rainbow look at this movie, what do you think?" said one of the girls.  
  
"That is maybe a good one, but I don't want that movie. Do you have seen new Matrix movie?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Should we go to see it?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well, it's up to you. I really want to see it, but do you?" asked back Rainbow and started to mumbling something 'I hope that  
  
twins are on it... Soon, we will meet again.' Angel laps his hand to her forehead, when she heard that.  
  
"Okay, we really have to go now. Clock is already 6 p.m. We will make it if we hurry."  
  
"Where we have to hurry?" Rainbow asked confused  
  
"In a cinema, if you want to see it!" Angel answered and catch Rainbows hand, she lead her out of store "Where is nearest bus stop?" Angel said when they where out. They start to search it as fast as they can.  
  
Soon Angel and Rainbow found it and started to run to it. But then suddenly they saw something flashed. It was so bright that it blinded them both, but when it was over they saw Matt and Jeff Hardy other side of the road.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" asked Angel.  
  
" See what?" asked Rainbow looking at her.  
  
"Look there!" told Angel and pointed the guys.  
  
"Holy shit! Are... are...they. they.?"  
  
"Yes, they are! C'mon let's get autograph." said Angel.  
  
Then they noticed that Hardyz were coming at them hurrying through traffic like they would be in great danger. Suddenly, came another huge flash and black wan miracles front of Angel and Rainbow. Man with black suit came out of the car.  
  
"Miss. Angel and Miss. Rainbow. Come with me." said scary little bit too much  
  
Smith looking guy. Then the Hardyz came.  
  
"No, you don't take them!" shouted Matt and Jeff together.  
  
"I am sorry but it is not one of the objects." said black suited man and then inside the wan jumped off two men who really looked like The Twins.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! TWINS!!" Angel yelled.  
  
Matt and Jeff tried come through, but Twin One stopped them," If you try something stupid, then something will happened to those two girls over there!"  
  
"No way!!" Matt said and whispered to Jeff, "Go, I tried to mislead him." Jeff nodded and tried look what is happening there.  
  
Matt walked little bit far a way and shouted to Twin One.  
  
"Come over here if you want to fight!"  
  
Jeff looked Matt and tried to get contact with him. Matt pointed to Jeff that he has to go. Jeff ran other side of the wan to girls, but then suddenly man in a black suit came his way.  
  
"Going somewhere, Mr. Hardy?" asked suit man.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" said Jeff and tried to hit him, but the man was quicker and he punched him to Jeff's stomach sending him far back.  
  
Jeff thumbed around, but tried to stand up holding his stomach.  
  
"You will bay for that!!!" shouted Jeff.  
  
"Try to bay for me first," said Twin Two smirk on his face.  
  
Then he started to hit Jeff and they start hand-to-hand fight. Angel and Rainbow where watching them really confused. Then the suited man started to walk towards  
  
them.  
  
First Angel and Rainbow don't notice the suited man, who was coming to them. Matt and Jeff were fighting against Twins and they tried to beat them, but it seemed to be impossible.  
  
"Now is your time to come, girls." suited man said and laughed evil. Suddenly Rainbow noticed him.  
  
"ANGEL, ANGEL!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!" Rainbow yelled,  
  
"Oh, what do say something?" Angel asked and looked at her.  
  
"YES I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!! LOOK OVER THERE!!" She pointed the suited man, who was coming.  
  
"Do you know him??"  
  
"I don't know, he look so familiar. But now we are in danger!"  
  
"I know, I know........."Angel started look at the man, "he look like...-"  
  
Suddenly Rainbow shouted "Like SMITH!!"  
  
Suited man looked us confused and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, I thought that you should recognize me. Miss. Rainbow." said Smith smirking at them.  
  
They started to move back, when Smith was walking at them.  
  
"HE IS TRYING TO KILL US!!! RUN!!!" shouted Rainbow, but Smith was suddenly close at them and catches both of them at neck. They lost their consciousness.  
  
"Good night."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Continues. ^_^  
  
A/N: Please, review, but don't be so hard on us. There is some mistakes and we know it, but don't get angry. If there is something that you want to ask about the story, or you don't understand something, mail to us to angelandrainbow@jippii.fi and we try to explain it to you best as we can. 


	2. At The Dark Hideout

A/N Okay, we are back! ^_^ And again don't be so hard on us, if there is mistakes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel and Rainbow woke up.  
  
"Where are we?" Angel asked while trying to get up.  
  
"I don't know...Wait, where is Smith?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"I don't see him..." said Angel  
  
"Paul Heyman is with him and they are in a conversation room" said a  
  
voice behind them.  
  
They looked behind and saw Amy "Lita" Dumas and her best friend, Trish.  
  
"Hey...How did you get here?" Asked Angel.  
  
"They kidnapped us, just like you two." answered Lita.  
  
"Yeah, and those freaky twin things touched my ass!" said Trish angrily.  
  
"What they want from us? We have nothing!" said Rainbow.  
  
"We don't know, but it has something to do with the future." said Lita.  
  
"What?" said Angel and Rainbow together.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain... It is future and it isn't." said Lita.  
  
Angel and Rainbow looked at her with the 'What the hell is she talking  
  
about?'-face.  
  
"In the future many different dimensions have melted together" said Lita,  
  
"Here are two of me and two of her, that sort of thing."  
  
"Get to the point, why are we here?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"In the future, you are really popular and if something happens to you,  
  
it would effect the entire future." said Trish.  
  
"Oh! Wow!" shouted amazed Rainbow, "We are popular!"  
  
Then suddenly, someone opened the door and three people stepped inside.  
  
They were Paul Heyman and the twins.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US! THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! Angel  
  
yelled pointing Lita and Trish.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!" Paul shouted. Twins laughed, then they walked  
  
in front of Angel and Rainbow.  
  
"You think you are something special, Don't you." said the twins and  
  
continued to laugh.  
  
Paul walked to Lita and Trish and grabbed their arms and said  
  
"Now you are coming with me."  
  
"You don't touch me anymore, PAUL!" shouted Trish trying to get out off  
  
Paul's grip.  
  
"Let her go Paul." said Rainbow, stood up and started moving towards  
  
them, but one of the twins pushed her back into a sitting position.  
  
"You don't go anywhere." said the twin.  
  
Then Paul said "Take these brats to the conversation room." he pulled  
  
Lita and Trish to one of the twins.  
  
Angel and Rainbow had to be careful, if they moved anywhere, one of the  
  
twins would kill them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"I really don't know. We are stuck in here and the fact that we are  
  
famous in the future isn't going to help us right now." said Angel.  
  
HARDYZ P.O.V  
  
"Where in the hell they took those girls!" said Jeff while kicking some  
  
trash on the floor.  
  
"Take it easy, we'll find them sooner or later." said Matt checking his gun.  
  
"Calm down? What are you talking about? How could I calm down? We are  
  
supposed to save them and here we are sitting doing nothing!" said Jeff  
  
angrily.  
  
Then all of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Matt stood up and went  
  
to open it.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Matt.  
  
"You wanted some information." said the voice behind the door.  
  
Matt opened the door and saw Chris Jericho.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt said angrily.  
  
"I think you need some information about the girls." Chris said.  
  
"How did you know?" said Matt and watched Chris. Matt was very serious.  
  
He turned his head and yelled "JEFF! COME HERE!"  
  
"What now? We have better things to do. You should know that." said  
  
Jeff, who didn't care about the man, who had knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Jeff. " Chris said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought it was someone else." Jeff grinned.  
  
"Jeff, how does he know about Angel and Rainbow?" asked Matt.  
  
"I told him because, if you know, he is good at getting information."  
  
answered Jeff.  
  
"Yes, I know. But why didn't you tell me that you had told to Jericho  
  
about the girls?" Matt asked from Jeff.  
  
"Hello! I'm still here." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah. Now tell us everything you know about the girls." Jeff said.  
  
"Can I atleast get in?" Chris said pushing his way into the Hardys house.  
  
"HEY CHRIS WAIT FOR ME!" Someone yelled behind him.  
  
"C'mon you assclown." Chris said.  
  
"I'm not an assclown. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call  
  
me an assclown, my name is Christian."  
  
Hardys were wondering where did Christian come from.  
  
"Where in the hell did you come from?" asked Matt and Jeff together.  
  
"From the toilet down the hall." said Christian.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"So. What information do you have?" asked Matt seriously.  
  
"Well, we know where they are and we have a key that can help you to  
  
find them." said Chris.  
  
"The hallway key? What do you want for it?" asked first suprised and  
  
then serious Jeff.  
  
"Well, one million dollars." said Chris.  
  
"Wow!... Well we'll pay, but now give us the key and the info." said Matt.  
  
"No, money first." said Christian.  
  
"All right then. Give them THE money Jeff." ordered Matt.  
  
"Okay." said Jeff and a moment later came with the money.  
  
"Here. Give the info and the key."  
  
"Good. Catch!" shouted Chris and threw the key. Matt catched it.  
  
"Go to 4th red door. There you will find them." said Chris and left with  
  
Christian, both laughing their asses off.  
  
"They will be really surprised when they notice that the money is fake."  
  
said Jeff.  
  
"Yeah" said Matt and smirked, "Now, let's save our loved ones."  
  
IN THE DARK ROOM  
  
"Don't bother. There is no way out." Said Angel to Rainbow, who  
  
hopelessly tried to find an exit.  
  
"No! There has to be a way out." said Rainbow.  
  
"There is only a key..." Angel stopped her sentence when she noticed  
  
something on the floor,  
  
"Holy... Rainbow I found a key!"  
  
"What key?" Rainbow turned and saw angel holding a key.  
  
"Oh, that key" Rainbow said with a smile.  
  
"Now get out of here"  
  
They opened the door but then they saw something odd. They saw flying Smiths.  
  
"How many of them are up there?" Angel asked  
  
"I don't know. There goes one!"  
  
They started to run but when they came to an another door, Angel tried  
  
to open it in vain.  
  
"Shit" Angel said "What do we do now?"  
  
Suddenly they saw the twins.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"YEAH! Don't try to stop us!" Rainbow yelled.  
  
"Why would we try to stop you? No, my dear. We are going to get you  
  
out." said Twin Two.  
  
"What?" said Angel and Rainbow together.  
  
"Yes, we are getting you out." said Twin One.  
  
"Why do you think that we should believe you?" asked Angel.  
  
"Because, we do not want you to get hurt at any cost." said Twin Two.  
  
"Why?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"Because we love you as much as 'The Hardy Boyz'." said Twin Two smiling  
  
kindly to them.  
  
That really amazed Angel and Rainbow. They were so amazed that they  
  
dropped their jaws.  
  
"There is no time for any question. It's time to go, before Test or any  
  
of Smiths notice us." said Twin One, but then someone spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
They all looked behind and noticed Test with about twenty Smiths  
  
standing behind him. Then the escapees looked to the other side of the  
  
hallway and saw all of the doors open. Smiths came in through the doors.  
  
The escapees were surrounded by Smiths and Test was laughing at them.  
  
"No were to hide now. Soon our bosses will know and you all will die.  
  
Then they will rule the entire world!" said Test.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" yelled the twins together and turned to Angel and Rainbow.  
  
"Hold on us!" told the twins to them.  
  
They did what Twins told and put their arms around the twins' waist and  
  
held tightly. Suddenly, the Twins turned to ghosts and phased through  
  
the floor with Angel and Rainbow.  
  
"Damn, I forgot that!" cursed Test.  
  
"Humans! You can't even remember one simple thing! Disgusting!" said one  
  
of the Smiths.  
  
"Shut up! Go and find them! I'm going to report this to the bosses."  
  
said Test taking the key. He opened a door and step inside.  
  
CONTINUES... 


End file.
